fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-Corporation
Omni-Corporation is a trading an manufacturing company based within the country of Bantia. They deal in three major components, that together are the main pillars of Omni corp. The first is consumer products, crafting furniture, appliances, and a number of other everyday items. The second is agriculture, in that they own almost of the third of the country's farms and fisheries, as well as one of the last still operating mines in the country's western area. The last is trade, which is where the company got it's start. It's current standing CEO is Sinann Omnison, who despite her young age has run the company remarkably well. It is believed that she, along with her younger sister Lir Omnison, will run the company in tandem once the latter comes of age. Location The Headquarters for Omni-Corp is based in Lowindell, capital city of Bantia. It's situated on a man made island in the middle of one of the city's many canals, in a more upscale district rather than the business sector. A long bridge leades to it from the mainland, and the island housed a boathouse for those wishing to travel by water. A select number of windmills power Lacrima generators, able to provide power for at least seventy two hours in the event that hydro is ever lost. Many of the company's board meetings take place here, as well as much of the managerial operations and paperwork for their shipping transactions. Each division is housed within it's own building, and a third is used solely to keep track of personnel and employee records. Research and Development, being the newest branch of the company, is the only operation who's transactions are handled elsewhere. This is also where the Omnison household is located, in an effort to make the transition between work and home less strenuous for the company's head family. The household occupies almost a third of the island, consisting of a main manor, study, swimming pool, guesthouse, and even a massive indoor garden. It was initially designed to house the entire board of directors, but as Sinann took power the house became her home more than anything. Many of the Manor's guest rooms are occupied by the Omnison family's personal staff, who pretty much run the household on a day to day basis while Sinann is at work. Staffing While Sinann likes to be involved in a majority of the company's dealings, she can't be everywhere. As such, each department handles it's own hiring and firing on sight. Background checks and a requirement, but Omni-Corp has been credited several times for creating multiple jobs all over the country. The only staff Sinann deals with personaly are those who work directly for her family; housekeepers, cooks, and tutors for Lir. Most of the time the head butler Ramosa Scarglow conducts the interview, but Sinann likes to have at least some connection with the people in her home. Departments Omni-Corp operates mainly in four divisions, each run vastly different from the other. What started as a simple trading company a century ago had now grown into one of the biggest financial powerhouses in the country. *Import/Export: The original operation for Omni-corp, and it's longest running division. They import a number of household items from manufacturers all over the world, which are then resold for commercial use throughout the country. Most of their imports are fairly simple; furniture, tools, everyday items. Once a year the company will make a donation to the country's schooling program, providing, paper, workbooks, and textbooks wherever they are needed. Exports come from the company's other three departments; foods, minerals, and most recently electronics. *Agriculture: Over time, Omnicorp began ventured into the food market. Now the company owns over a quarter of the country's farms, and a third of it's fisheries. While they are certainly capable of buying out more, Sinann expresses discomfort with owning all of the country's food production. As she puts it, "The conspiracy theorists would have a field day". She doesn't try to compete with the privately owned farms, and has for the most part allowed the Agriculture department to run at idle for the last few years. *Mining: Currently the company's most profitable venture, mostly do to the country's naturally rich mineral deposits. There are several mines located around the country, especially in Bantia's western area. While the surrounding settlements have mostly fallen into poverty, The largest mind in the company's position is located out there as well, producing all number of precious metals and other recourses for sale and export. Recently the mine has also began excavating Lacrima at such a rate that Omni-Corp has begin into it's forth department. *R&D: The newest, and subsequently smallest, department of Omni-Corp. Thanks to some resent new finds in from their mining division, the company recently began developing Lacrima powered technology. The first product they created was a small radio, followed quickly by a number of simpler items such as flashlights and batteries. Their last development was a Lacrima phone, which soled relatively well. The reception from the public was rather lukewarm, however many within the company believe it was a good start to a promising new venture. Category:Bantia Category:Company Category:Companies Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Omni-Corp